


Steal Some Covers, Share Some Skin

by TheMadFicster



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Love, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadFicster/pseuds/TheMadFicster
Summary: Magnus is a morning person, Alec not so much. When Magnus tries to wake Alec gently so that he isn't late for an important meeting at the Institute, Alec decides he wants to stay in bed and have his boyfriend wake him up properly





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this AU gifset](http://laurenkmyers.tumblr.com/post/150790487593)

Magnus had always been a morning person. Something about facing the endless possibilities each new day could bring him, either good or bad, excited him. Sure the newness of waking with the sunrise wore off centuries ago; however Magnus always found himself hoping that there was more good with each day than bad. That there was more love and tenderness for him to find, somewhere out there. So of course he came to love greeting the morning with a smile and a pep in his step day after day. 

 

He had been right to hope, he had been right to continue his worship of the new day, because finally there was a day that had brought Alexander Lightwood into his life. And now this morning found Magnus’ beautiful boyfriend in his giant bed curled up in the mountain of pillows, lips slightly parted, eyes closed softly and snoring lightly. 

 

_ My Sleeping Angel _ , Magnus thought to himself with a smile as he took in the sight of his sweet Nephilim fast asleep.  _ How I adore him. _

 

Letting his gaze wander over to the bedside table Magnus noticed it was past time that Alec should be up. He knew Alec had a long day of meetings, writing reports, and patrol tonight before he could make it back home to their loft. Magnus also knew that Alec would probably be angry with himself if he was late to that very important morning meeting with Clave representatives. 

 

The dilemma Magnus now faced was that his boyfriend was not a morning person at all. In fact they were complete opposites in that respect. Especially when they were up late the night before, which they had been. Magnus’ last few clients had run very late, therefore dinner was postponed until long after eleven pm. By the time they had eaten they had just enough strength to clean up and have a bath together and then a cuddle in bed before sleep claimed them at almost two in the morning. 

 

With gentle and loving thoughts Magnus let his eyes roam his sleeping beauty’s face once more. He smiled at the way Alec’s long lashes curled and brushed the top of his cheekbones. He bit his lip to keep from laughing when Alec’s brow furrowed from some unwelcome or confusing dream. And then, Magnus gaze finally found those plush pink lips. He had to hold in the moan he wanted to release at the thought of what those heavenly lips could often do to him.

 

One more glance at the clock and he knew he’d better wake his beloved now before it got even later. Deftly Magnus turned his body so that he was hovering just above the gorgeous sleeping man, his knees on either side of Alec’s thighs. He placed his hands on Alec’s sides and rubbed along his muscled torso softly as he whispered.

 

“Good morning, Alexander”.

 

A soft grumble and a slight yawn preceded the moment Magnus longed for every morning since his boyfriend began sleeping over and had now moved in, the moment he was met with the most stunning hazel eyes. 

 

“It’s morning?”, Alec’s rasped in a confused tone. 

 

“Yes, love”, Magnus smiled down at his adorable boyfriend.

 

“It doesn’t feel like morning”, Alec groaned.

 

Magnus got up from the bed with grace and the energy only the morning could bring him. He began to pull his pants on and could not help the amusement from slipping into his tone as he spoke once more to his favorite sleepyhead angel. 

 

“But it is morning, Alexander my love, and if you don’t get up now you’re going to be late”.

 

He turned to eye Alec who was still laying on the bed although his eyes were now open and full of something Magnus recognized immediately as hunger. Of course he would be horny now, that was one thing Alec tended to do well in the mornings, everything else seemed to be a chore but morning sex was something he liked a lot. Magnus knew he wasn’t helping matters as he zipped his pants up and shifted them further down his hips. 

 

Alec’s sleepy eyes watched his every move causing Magnus grin to grow. 

 

“You can always come back to bed”, Alec’s voice was still gravely but Magnus heard the playful tone loud and clear. 

 

“You’re  _ such _ a tease”, Magnus countered, turning his back to the bed and talking to Alec over his shoulder.

 

He didn’t believe that Alec would truly want to be late for the aforementioned important meeting. 

 

“You have an important meeting this morning, my love. Remember? The Clave representatives? Does that ring a bell?” 

 

Although he had his back to the bed Magnus could feel the heat of his lover’s eyes watching him, longing and wanting. Their connection was strong in so many ways, their love was something Magnus had never felt in all his centuries of living. Perhaps Alec really didn’t mind being late for the meeting after all. As if he could read Magnus’ mind Alec’s next words pretty much confirmed that thought.

 

“Magnus please”, Alec was begging sweetly. “I don’t care about the meeting, or the Clave representatives, I don’t care about being late. Come back to bed please, I need you”.

 

That was all he needed to hear. No meeting was going to worry the High Warlock of Brooklyn if his Shadowhunter boyfriend didn’t care about being late. All that mattered was that Alec needed him, and to be honest needed Alec also. 

 

Alec pushed the sheet aside his eyes slightly closed his lips pursed and waiting, his breathing heavy. Magnus watched the rise and fall of his lover’s chest and abdominal muscles, they way they almost twitched under his heated gaze. 

 

“Come here you”, Magnus voice was soft and soothing. “I’ve got you my love. I’ll take care of you”.

 

Magnus undid the pants he’d just put on and crawled back into bed, hovering just above the length of his very tall, very hot boyfriend. The heat from Alec’s skin enveloped Magnus in warmth. 

 

Alec shivered beneath him, as the cool touch of Magnus’ chest pressed against his overheated one. Magnus held himself up, his hands on each side of Alec’s head, and smiled down. Alec could no longer wait and surged forward to capture Magnus’ mouth in a soft but passionate kiss. 

 

When Magnus let his tongue press gently against the crease of Alec’s lips, he felt his boyfriend open to him eagerly. Soon their bodies were pressed so close to each other from head to toe, two souls in love moving against one another chasing the feeling of pure bliss that only came when they were together this way. 

 

“Please”, Alec rasped against Magnus lips when they broke apart for breath.

 

“Yes love”. 

 

Snapping his fingers and waving them with a flourish, Magnus didn’t have to stop pressing soft kisses to Alec’s neck as he summoned the lube from the side table. Alec whimpered as he saw Magnus’ eyes flash gold with the show of magic. 

 

“Beautiful”, he breathed quietly into the morning air. 

 

Letting the glamour drop completely Magnus purred as he kissed up Alec’s deflect rune to his ear lobe and nipped gently. 

 

“You’re the beautiful one”.

 

He brought his lips to Alec’s once more and kissed him slow and deep before pulling away and letting the full power of his cat eyes put his boyfriend in the lustful trance they always caused. 

 

They were soon lost to the touches of lips and fingers over the map of two perfectly sculpted bodies they both knew so well. When Alec nibbled at Magnus’ bicep and licked up the vein he got the reaction he knew he would when a spark of blue magic crackled around the room adding to the beauty of the ever growing morning rays of sun. When Magnus licked and nibbled along Alec’s jaw the groan was so loud Magnus felt it rumble through his own body. 

 

They knew how to love each other, how to drive one another crazy with need and lust. They knew how to take their times with kisses over chests muscles and licks at nipples. They knew how to make each other crumble with fingers lightly pressing into the dips of their abdominal muscles and the v of their pelvic muscles. 

 

With practiced and loving motions they took their time, and found themselves near destruction with nowhere left to go but forward into the frenzy. After his hands prepared Alec, Magnus slid them into Alec’s waiting upturned palms as he pressed himself inside the heat of his waiting lover. 

 

The sharp cry Alec always let out when Magnus first entered him was caught between Magnus’ lips as he kissed it away with love and purpose. Once fully connected in every way their gazes locked and Alec squeezed Magnus’ hands. 

 

Slow, measured and tender they rocked their bodies in time together. Only soft gasps and deep moans and words of devotion and love broke through the cloud of blissful peace surrounding them. 

 

Alec brought his legs up to wrap around Magnus’ waist pressing his heels into his boyfriend’s ass. It was his way of begging for more. Moving one hand from Alec’s hold Magnus slid it around Alec tilting his hips slightly before settling it on Alec’s ass and gripping tightly. 

 

With a quick snap of the hips the noises soon grew in number and strength. The moans of Magnus’ name became curses of need for more. 

 

“Fuck please, Magnus, so good”.

 

“Yes, my angel, so good for me”. Magnus soothed and did as he was asked picking up the pace and loving his sweet Nephilim so well.

 

Faster and with more need the fire soon took over. Their passion mixed with the heat of the morning sun through the curtains, their skin overheated. The flash of golden and hazel eyes each watching the other man closely trying to speak volumes of how much they wanted and loved one another. 

 

Magnus then moved his hand between them to stroke Alec’s sensitive cock gently as he pumped himself inside him in time with his fist. 

 

“Gonna come”, Alec whimpered. 

 

“Let go, love I’m right there with you”. 

 

Alec shouted Magnus name as he came hard, his release reaching far up his chest, his ass clenched tight around Magnus as he felt his boyfriend speed up, chasing his pleasure. 

 

“I love you”, Alec whispered. 

 

That was all it took, Magnus came with a shudder and shout of ‘Alexander’  before he pressed  his lips to Alec’s once more. 

 

Ten minutes of lovely kisses, gentle nudges, a show of magic to clean them up, some soft cuddle time and even a small fight for the covers and they were still laying in bed neither of them moving. 

 

Finally Magnus let his eyes wander to the clock once more and winced.

 

“Do you even want to know the time, love?”

 

“No”, Alec chuckled. “So I’m late they’ll have to get over it”.

 

“Alexander, you’re not just late anymore. You’re inexcusably late”. 

 

Alec shrugged and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead before hauling himself up and hovering over Magnus. 

 

“It was time well spent, I really don’t care”.

 

“Where has my ‘rules oriented perfect soldier’ gone?”, Magnus teased. 

 

“He’s right here,  he just learned that some rules were made to be broken. And that they’re worth breaking”. 

 

“I like the sound of that. Just when I thought I had a good boy, turns out he’s a bit of a rebel too. Very sexy”, Magnus wiggled his eyebrows. 

 

“Well you got one thing right in that sentence, I am your boy good or bad”.

 

“Yes you are”.

 

Just then Alec chanced a look at the clock and visibly shuddered in total shock. 

 

“Damn...inexcusably late”.

 

“Told you”.

 

“You did”.

 

After they were both dressed Magnus created a portal for Alec before he created one for himself to rush off to see a client that he was now late for. Just before Alec stepped through he stopped to kiss Magnus once more. 

 

“Thanks for waking me up properly”.

 

“You’re welcome darling”.

 

As the portal snapped away taking his sweet Nephilim away for the day Magnus smiled and thought to himself.

 

_ Oh yes I do so love mornings. _


End file.
